The Guyver4 Fanfiction
by Anita E.Royer
Summary: This is the original, the first ever, The Guyver4 Fanfiction. Isis Guyver herself, the first and only ever Guyver Assassin. This fanfiction is fifteen years old now. Come in and read the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

The Guyver4 Fanfiction

DISCLAIMER please read all before moving on to read chapters.

I do not own the Guyver, it is owned by Takaya Yoshiki, the original creator of the Guyver franchise. I do not own any characters from any of the Guyver Animes, OAVs, Mangas, or Live Action Movies. Some of them may appear at times in my fanfiction, but I promise that I am only borrowing them. I do own my own original characters, even though they are set into the world of the Guyver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the Guyver4 Fanfiction. The first place where ANY Guyver4 appeared. Believe me, because there weren't public webpages back in 1994 when I started to write this fanfiction. It was released for its first time by downloadable text files from a on a mIRC channel. The Guyver4 Fanfiction was uploaded to its first ever website when I was going to University and was able to have a webpage on the University site in 1996. When Geocities first opened its free to the public webpages, The Guyver4 Fanfiction moved to one of them. When Fortuncities opened its doors to the public, The Guyver4 Fanfiction again moved into a new home.

It took five years to write and post the twelve chapters of The Guyver4 Fanfiction. And I am sad to say that I could never finish writing the thirteenth chapter. Even though I knew exactly where I wanted the story to go. It has taken me over ten years to get the first chapters rewritten. And this is the first place that I am posting the rewrite. The rewrite is also going to be posted up on my Guyver4 Fanfiction webpage, as soon as I can manage it.

To all of my fans that have been waiting to know what happens in Guyver4's life, I am happy that I am finally getting this rewrite out to you. I hope that you aren't going to be disappointed in the fact that some of the characters have changed, their backgrounds had to be modified from the original fanfiction. And there are a few characters that had appeared in the original version of the Guyver4 Fanfiction that will not appear at all in the rewrite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have recently learned of the new reworked Guyver Anime that has been released, and am very happy to hear about it. I have seen it, and now have a more complete picture of the Cronos structure. I have never been able to read any of the Guyver Mangas, so any character that appears in the Guyver4 Fanfiction is very likely to deviate from their Manga version to great degrees.

Again, I have heard from sources that there is about to be a Guyver4, created by Takaya Yoshiki himself. Apparently all that is known at this time is that Yoshiki is using the Guyver2 Female concept apperance from the OAV for this FEMALE GUYVER4. Well, it is about time. I thought of doing exactly that in 1994. Fifteen years is a long time to wait for the creator of the Guyver to catch up. MY Guyver4 might be 15 years older than Takaya Yoshiki's, and there may be more than just their # and the color of their guyver unit that they will have in common. But I promise all of my fans, Takaya Yoshiki did not steal ISIS, and I didn't pester him into choosing to create a female guyver of his own. This is not going to effect ISIS at all. As The Guyver4 Fanfiction will continue on in the Alternate Universe setting that it has always existed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guyver4 Fanfiction was Written by Guyver4, Anita E. Singley 1994-1999  
Rewritten by Guyver4, Anita E. Royer 2009


	2. Chapter 2

The Birth of Guyver4

There is a fine line between being out of control and just doing what you know is right. The aliens that created the humans as weapons to be used in their wars never understood that. But for any guyver, this is a fact that they can never allow themselves to forget.

The aliens that were responsible for creating the humans sent two different groups to Earth. One group thought that humans were the weapons that they needed to win a war against the their enemies. The second did not believe that an army of humans would be enough, so they altered the humans. These altered humans were called zoanoids. When one of the test subject humans was exposed to one of the spacesuits that the aliens used, the bio-armor unit made the human stronger than the zoanoids. The first group of aliens believed that they could use this to give their warriors an edge against the warriors of their enemies. But they found that the human using the bio-armor was ultimately impossible to control. This is how the units came to be known as guyver, a word meaning out-of-control.

The war between the aliens and their enemies stopped for reasons unknown to the humans, or the zoanoids. The one human subject that was bonded to a guyver unit was hunted down before the aliens left Earth, and a Remover was used to recover the guyver unit from the subject. Then, as quickly as they had come to Earth, all aliens took off from Earth, leaving their creations to survive or not on their own. This is how it came to be that the humans, nor the zoanoids, ever saw the battle that they had been created to fight in. But even without the aliens, humans still thrived and reproduced. They grew as a race, and the zoanoids found ways of growing with them...

In their rush to leave Earth, the aliens did not take every one of their great spaceships with them. Some of the spaceships were just too old to make the return journey to their homeworld. But there were several of the guyver units that were still on those older spaceships that had never been activated. The last contact from any of the aliens was when a single ship returned to Earth carrying a few aliens who were given the task of destroying all other signs that their kind had ever been to Earth at all. The group of aliens were never heard from again, as they had broken contact with their people, and instead of returning home they made the choice to remain behind and watch over the humans as they grew as a race.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her in her condition. She didn't know if she was going to make it to the safety of the Temple that she had seen in the distance. There were sounds of crashing footsteps not that far behind her, and she tried to hurry her pace. Pain laced through first her ankle as she fell forward, then her belly as she caught herself with her hands and knees. "AH!" She tried to clamp down on the cry of pain, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before those that followed her would catch up with her.

Before she could get back up, the monsters that had been following her through the forest came upon her. The first of them had reached her already. His tall ape like body, and large bat like ears scared her, but it was the razor sharp claws that would hurt her. The monster swung at her, catching her across her right shoulder, and ripping into the skin deeply. "Did you really think that you could hide from us forever? Did you really think that we were going to just let you get away?"

The monster's voice was a high pitched growl that made her want to cry just as much as the pain that flowed from her wounded shoulder. She cried out again as she heard the other two monsters coming closer, and saw her first attacker draw back for another blow. It was a blow that never came. A sudden shimmering in the air between herself and the monster stopped the creature's claw in mid-swipe. Not even pausing to see if the monster could recover and push past the shimmering thing that had gotten between them, the young woman scrambled to her feet and started to run again.

Blood had turned her lovely white dress red all the way down her side and belly by the time she finally saw the stairs that led to the front gates of the Temple. And she could hear the monsters getting closer to her once more. She didn't spare a moment to look behind her, just started up the stairs as fast as she could go. Every few steps made her cry out in pain. She finally reached the top of the long twisted stair and fell to her knees just in front of the gates of the Temple.

The gates of the Temple opened slowly and a small group of the elder monks that lived there came out to stand around the fallen young women. While one of the elder monks bent down and picked up the young woman, the others of the group turned to face the monsters that were now at the bottom of the stairs. The elder monk that carried the young woman into the Temple smiled at her as she started to pass out. "Do not worry, my dear. You have come to the right place. We have been waiting for you for a long time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl ran her hand through her sweat soaked hair, pushing it out of her eyes as quickly as she could. She had tried to use soft black dirt to dull down the impossibly bright red hair that hung to her shoulders. It was always the hardest part of her appearance to hide in the forest. Sighing to herself, she turned and ran again, as fast as her very young legs would carry her. They were coming, she could feel them all around her now. And soon, her hair would not be the only thing about her that was the same bright red of fresh running blood. The Temple was nearly a mile away, and her only hope was to get back to it before they came upon her.

She could hear the crashing though the forest behind her, and something about the entire run came back to her much like something that she had done once before. Her mind barely focused on the forest around her. She had to concentrate more on running than thinking. The reason why all of this seemed so very familiar to her would come back to her later. Even though she was sure that in all of her seven years of life that she had never been this far away from the safe walls of the Temple where she was born.

A glimps of something tall and covered in dark fur made her cry out. It was like something out of her nightmares. Brighter Stars, the nightmares that she had for all of her life, for as far back as she could remember... This entire run through the forest was so very like her nightmares. Which only served to make her run faster. Now fear gave her endurance that she hadn't known that she had. These were the monsters in her nightmares, and they were coming for her. They had always been coming for her.

She made it to the base of the long winding stairs of the Temple. As she set foot on the first step, she could hear what amounted to a howl from behind her. One of the beasts had gotten close enough to her that she could very nearly feel its breath hot on her neck. Instinct took over and she whirled around to face off with the beast. It was a huge fur covered creature with a beak like a great eagle, but its eyes were the most frightening part. It had the eyes of a man. She wanted to scream in sheer terror, but bit back the sound. Then it opened its beak like mouth, and spoke to her. "You are too far from your home, little one. Perhaps you have finally decided to come out and play with us? But no, you are still too tiny to be of much sport. You should hurry along home."

She took a step back, up to the second stair, and then turned around and ran as fast as she was still able. By the time she made it to the top of the stairs, the gate of the Temple had opened for her. She didn't pause to find out which of the monks had opened it for her. She merely kept running until she was inside the Temple, and flinging herself down on her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she finally gave into her terror and screamed into the pillow that she now clutched to her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The government worker had come again today. This time, there were several other people with him. The last monk stood at the gates and spoke to the group of outsiders. She didn't know what they were saying, but she didn't like the way that the one in the white business suit kept glancing her way. She tried to shut it all out, tried to continue with her meditation as she sat on the largest rock in the rock garden. It became impossible to remain in meditation when she felt one of the outsiders entering the gates.

She opened her eyes to see that it was the man in the white suit that the last monk had let into the gates. She blinked at him, and he smiled very softly back at her. "It is time for you to leave the Temple. Ten years you have remained here safe from the influences of the outside world. The last of the elder monks of this Temple is very close to death. He says that he will not even last out the rest of the night. But then, you already know this, don't you?"

His eyes were a strange yellow gold color, and there was something different about them that she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. His hair was so blond that it might as well have been white in the bright light of the sun. His voice was soft, but did not give away an ounce of the emotion that she knew he was feeling. Why he should be feeling such awe, such joy, just from speaking to her, she was at a loss. She chewed her bottom lip for a second, before nodding. "I know that his time on this world has come to its end. As all the monks before him have spent their time, and pass beyond us. I will not leave until he no longer walks this world. I know that the government representative wishes me to go to the orphanage today. Please, tell him that I will be ready to make that journey tomorrow."

The man raised a single eyebrow, it had just seemed so very right to speak to him. Even though she had never before spoken with an outsider. But then, no outsider had ever been on the grounds of the Temple either. The monks had never allowed it. He bowed his head slightly, and nodded. "As you wish. You will have your night with the dying monk. And come the morning, you will be transported to the orphanage." Then the man turned and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis only spent a few years at the orphanage, and soon found herself being transfered from one boarding school to another. Every one of them claimed that they were the best place for her to be at the time. The top school in all of Japan for a girl of her age to be accepted into. But she never really was accepted. She was an outsider, an orphan, someone with no background or breeding. She was ignored by the other students on the best of days, and tormented by the teachers on the worst of them.

When she was told anything about her background, or breeding, it was always about her mother. Apparently the monks had known that her mother was half American, but had never known her last name. A last name, and a family with influence, these were the things that Isis was missing to have truly had a chance to fit in. Even with her extremely intelligent mind, and unbelievably kind heart, the other students did not wish to have anything to do with her. She grew up mostly reading books and learning as much as fast as she could take it all in. And she dreamed of a day when she would find a place in the world where she belonged, and could make a difference.

At the age of sixteen, Isis was living at a boarding school for girls. She started to slip into the old habits of sneaking off into the forest and walking for hours alone. It became her favorite thing to do. She loved to explore and enjoyed nature for all that it was worth.

It was on one such exploration trip that Isis discovered a very odd cave entrance cut into the side of a very small hill. After inspecting the entrance, and convincing herself that it was safe, she went inside the cave to look around. She had planned on just looking around the first few feet of the cave this trip in, and coming back later with a flashlight to explore more. But once inside of the cave, Isis discovered that she had not entered a cave at all. She had entered a spaceship of some kind that had embedded itself into the earth. And judging by the way the hill had formed up over it, the spaceship had crashed, and had been here for a very long time. Just when her fear overrode her wonder over such a find, just when she was ready to run back to the school to get help, the doors of the ship closed.

Lights came on and she found that she was trapped, the doors of the spaceship were sealed tightly, and she saw no way to force them to open. Even so, she continued to search, knowing that there must be some way to get out of the ship, some way to get the doors to open for her. A second set of doors opened to reveal a hallway, and having no other place to go, Isis followed the hallway beyond those doors. At the end of the hallway she found what appeared to be the control room. And there, on a pedestal, as if it had been waiting for just her to come along and find it, was a single metal disk. The disk seemed to vibrate slightly as she moved very cautiously closer to it. At the center of the disk was a much smaller metal circle that when she reached out towards it very slowly, began to glow.

Isis woke up the next morning in her room at the boarding school. She could not remember how she had gotten out of the spaceship, or how she had gotten back to the school. But she did remember, very clearly, that brightly glowing sphere at the center of the metal disk. How it had gotten brighter the closer that she had moved towards it. It was as if that glow, that brightness, had burned its way into her mind.

It was two months after the incident before Isis could bring herself to return to the spot where she had found the entrance to the spaceship. She only found a hole in the ground where something very large had once been. Looking around she saw that some very heavy equipment had been in the area recently. Isis returned to the boarding school and set about asking if anyone had heard of any kind of work being done in the forest lately. She got her answer rather quickly, but it was an answer that made her uneasy. The Cronos Corporation had been out in the forest, though the teachers that she spoke to believed that they had only been out there to survey the land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was only nineteen, Isis graduated from school. She has thrown herself into studies of science, computers, and the medical fields. All degrees that would make her application to Cronos Japan seem completely natural. It was her own personal secret that she was driven to find out what Cronos Japan had found out about the spaceship that had so captivated her dreams over the last three years of her life. Though, she was not sure if it was so much the spaceship, or the metal disk that had waited so long for her to find it, that had truly captivated her.

"At nineteen years old, you truly are one of the most amazing young employees that Cronos Japan has hired this year. We are very glad to have you aboard, Isis. I understand that you have no last name, or family to speak of?" Mr. Makishima, the director of Cronos Japan asked her when they first met.

Isis bowed. She had not expected to meet Mr. Makishima her first day on the job. Or anytime soon, for that matter. She had just been informed that she had gotten the job as lab assistant and technician yesterday. "That is correct, Director Makishima. I have never had any family. Unless you count the elderly monks that raised me until I was ten years old. But the last of them has past on now. I am honored to meet you. And I hope that I will not be a disappointment to Cronos Corporation."

Mr. Makishima smiled. "Please, Mr. Makishima is fine. Or just Director." He indicated the young man standing beside his desk. "This is my son, Agito Makishima. He will show you to the lab and explain a few things about Cronos to you. I hope that we can trust you to keep everything that you learn here a secret? We do not want any other companies getting their hands on projects that we have worked so very hard on, now do we?"

"That would be a tragedy of the worst kind, Mr. Makishima. I would never disclose the secrets of Cronos Corporation to anyone." She bowed again. Then she turned her attention to Agito and bowed again. "I am very honored to meet you as well, Agito Makishima. I am not quite sure by what title you wish to be called."

"That is quite alright. You may simply call me, Agito. I am not as important as my father is to Cronos Japan. Could you wait for me out in the hall? I will be with you in one moment. I have to speak to my father." Agito smiled and returned the bow.

Isis nodded, bowed again to Mr. Makishima and walked out of the office. Once the door closed, Agito turned to his father. "Do we have to tell her right away about the zoanoids? I do not see why it cannot wait until she is more loyal to Cronos. She could take it rather badly. And then we would be forced to either make her a zoanoid ahead of the scheduling, or kill her. She is too brilliant a mind to simply lose... And she may not retain her full intelligence after the transformation. That has happened several times. We have spent too much time on getting her here for that to happen."

"Agito, we have had this same conversation over many of the other young scientists that we bring in. You have been proven wrong more times than right. I realize that this one is different. That we have been hoping that she would come to Cronos since we found that spaceship near her boarding school and learned that she may have been the one to enter it before we discovered it."

"I also realize that she is a computer expert. And her knowledge in that field can be valuable to us. We need her skills on special projects. Do remember that we have just been given permission to transport the guyver units to Cronos Japan for further study. I want her on that. Now do not keep her waiting too long." Mr. Makishima pointed to the door. Agito bowed to his father and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genetic experimentation? What kind of experiments?" Isis looked at Agito blankly. And then he told her all about the zoanoids that Cronos made. All of what he said had the ring of something that Isis had heard before. When the telling was done, Isis simply sat and stared ahead of her. "Zoanoids. Oh, okay. So, I'm supposed to help Cronos make better machines and more programs for those machines, so that they can make more zoanoids? Am I right?"

"Yes. That is correct. Isis, I am not supposed to tell you this... But if you try to tell anyone about all of this, Cronos will have to deal with you. That means dead, or becoming a zoanoid yourself. Do you understand?" Agito placed his hand on her shoulder. Even though she was slightly older than him, it was understating the fact that she gave the appearance of a little lost child. Agito found himself strangely wanting more than anything for things to work out for Isis.

Isis only smiled. "Somehow, I find it very hard to believe that I would make a very good zoanoid... And as for death. I have not been all that scared of it since I went inside that cave near my school. I..." She blinked as if in some kind of daze, or trance. "Agito, where have I heard the name guyver before?"

For a moment, Agito was afraid to answer. Her words had shocked him very badly. The only cave anywhere near the boarding school that she had gone to had not been a cave at all. It had been a spaceship. And when Cronos had discovered it there was evidence that another guyver unit had once been there, but that someone had beaten them to the ship and had taken it. But he decided not to mention that to her. "How could you have heard about the guyvers? They have not even been shipped yet. Father and I just learned of their transport this morning. How could you know about them at all?"

"I don't know." Isis shrugged. "Agito, only a guyver can kill a guyver. No matter how many new zoanoids Cronos makes, they cannot make any of them stronger than the guyvers. Will you remember that? I don't know how I know it, but I do... And I think that you are one of the people that should know it too." Agito nodded and wondered about the blank look in Isis' eyes as she spoke of the guyver units.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Makishima was very angry when he entered the lab that Isis was working in. The doctor that she was assisting moved over to him as soon as he entered. Dr. Yoshoniko looked at Mr. Makishima as if he could reach out and strangle the director. "What is the meaning of the delay? We were scheduled to receive the units this morning. It is almost time to quit work for the day. Where are they?"

"They have been stolen!" Mr. Makishima fumed. "The man who was carrying them turned on us, and has run off with the guyver units! We will get them back, and he will pay. But it will take some time."

"Damn!" Dr. Yoshoniko swore.

Isis bowed to the director and the doctor. "Does that mean that I will no longer be needed here today? I have a date with Agito, and I have already kept him waiting."

"You sound very calm, Isis. Why?" Dr. Yoshoniko glared at her and she could tell that he was close to transforming into his zoanoid form. He had already been so angry over the delay, and now to learn of the theft of the guyver units.

Isis stood up straight. "I know that Cronos can handle this. That is all..."

Mr. Makishima nodded. "Yes. Cronos Japan can handle this. You can go on and meet with Agito, Isis." Isis bowed and hurried out of the lab. She was not about to tell them that she had known that the theft would take place because she had helped to plan it. Nor was she about to tell anyone what she was beginning to suspect about herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agito! Where are you!? Why did you ask me to come out here!? Agito, where are you?" Isis walked around the clearing in the forest near the little lake that she and Agito normally came to.

"Please, keep your voice down. There are still zoanoids around, and I do not want anyone to see me like this. Except for you." A guyver walked out of the shadows. "When I heard that our man had been caught somewhere around here, I had to come and secure at least one of them."

"Agito, there is something that you should know. After I got your message to join you out here, I overheard some zoanoids talking about them recovering one of the stolen guyver units. But that it was damaged. That nut that you had take them almost completely destroyed one of them." Then she frowned. "They can be destroyed much more easily before they have been activated. It is able to heal the damage, but only if it is not activated until it has had time to regenerate." She didn't say how she knew this about them, it was just something that she was sure of. But Isis fidgeted, there seemed to be something else nagging the back of her brain. It was as if there were something that she should know, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "You look quite stunning in your own unit."

The guyver moved forward. "Isis, I have no idea how I did this. How I activated it. Nor do I know how to get it to go away. Can you help me figure it out before some zoanoid trying to locate the other guyver discovers me?"

"I, for one, am all for that. I can not take you back to the lab, that is for sure... Try to tell it that it is not needed at the moment. Do it in your mind. That may work." Isis was sure that it would work, though she did not know how she knew this. "Agito? Only one unit was recovered by Cronos. That is what I overheard the zoanoids saying before I came out here. And you have one of them... Do you think that the other one is still out here somewhere?" Though she suddenly knew that it was not the case. She knew that the other guyver armor had already been found, and like with Agito's unit, had been activated.

Agito looked at her, now out of the guyver armor, having been able to send it away with her instructions. "A boy named Sho has it. He is an underclassmen from my high school. He activated the first one and has gone now. I will keep an eye on him at school. I just hope that none of the zoanoids saw him or his friend. There could be big trouble if they did..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later, back at the Cronos ran lab, Isis studied the guyver unit with Dr. Yoshoniko and the other lab assistants. "Dr. Yoshoniko, we have run every test three times. Other than knowing that the control metal of the unit is damaged, we know nothing. It is very late... And I have to check out the new equipment tomorrow morning. So, if I may go?" Isis bowed.

"Yes, you can go, Isis. You really are the best assistant that I have. I would not want to overwork you. Please, go home and get some rest. You do look as if you need it." The doctor turned his full attention back to the data as she left.

Isis smiled to herself as she left the lab. Rest was not what she had in mind at all. She had to meet Agito and help him practice with his guyver weapons. And then she had to try and see if she was right in believing that she too was a guyver...

When Isis met Agito at the lake where he had first activated his guyver armor, she explained to him the workings of the Gravity Globe. Then he set about practicing. After his practice session, Agito looked at Isis. He had been very confused about a great many things lately, but he was sure that Isis would explain things to him soon. "Okay, I have blown down trees, sliced them up with both lasers and vibration swords, even learned to fly. Now, can you tell me how you know so much about the weapons of the guyver unit? Or is that one of those things that you just know too?"

Isis just gave him a sour look. She had known that he had been very curious about the matter. And the fact that he had given her so much time to figure things out on her own, before he had asked her for any answers, made her glad that she counted Agito as a friend. "I have a theory. But I wanted to wait to see if I was right until after you were out of your unit. Okay, here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and called to the guyver unit, though her call was silent in her own head, instead of the way that Agito called to his. The armor slapped up around her, only without the great blast of energy that appeared around Agito when he summoned his own armor. "Ummm... I guess I was right. That cave that I found was a spaceship and I did activate the unit on the pedestal."

"That is what I have been thinking too. I hope you don't mind that I knew that it had to be you that discovered the ship first." Agito smiled.

Somehow, she didn't mind it at all. She would trust Agito with a great many of her other secrets, if she ever found a reason to need to. He wasn't just a friend, he was her first and only true friend. "Does anyone else know?" She sounded worried.

"Just my father. He does not think that you activated the unit though. He only thinks that you took it and hid it someplace. You look pretty good in that you know. You look like it suits you very well." He looked over the armor that she wore. "I can see some differences. Do you think that there are many?" Other than the fact that his guyver armor was black, and hers was purple. And his guyver armor fit his male form, and her's had all the right curves to show off that she was defiantly a female. Though Agito wasn't about to comment on that to his friend, she might get the wrong idea about why he had noticed.

Isis' voice sounded slightly deeper and the tone of her voice was a bit more sarcastic than Agito was used to hearing from her. "Well, your armor has two blades at your elbows, mine only has a single blade like you have said Guyver1 has. Though mine appears to have blades that extend from the back of the heel. I am guessing that a good ass kicking from this guyver armor is a really good ass kicking..." Isis then sent her armor away, but held her hand out. The control metal rested in the palm of her hand. "And, I would say that there are a few others. The control metal in the head of the armor is a fake... This is the real one. And I can send it away with the rest of the armor, or keep it as you see." The metal vanished into the odd pocket of subspace where the rest of the armor seemed to remain when it was inactive. "And I have memory of what the armor is capable of... I think that it is stored in the control metal itself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of working on the new equipment at the Mount Minakame instillation, Isis did not know that Lisker had taken over the lab where the guyver was being kept. Nor that he was fixated on killing the host of Guyver1, and getting back that guyver armor. She did, however, know the instant the guyver unit in the lab became active. And she knew that Guyver2 was Lisker. A man working for Cronos was a snake, but Lisker was one man that Isis considered evil. That he was now a guyver made her very angry. And it was an anger that she at her deepest level knew that her guyver unit shared.

She was also aware that Guyver1 destroyed Guyver2 in a very impressive battle. He destroyed the already damaged control metal and then disintegrated the already melting body with the mega smasher. When Agito called her and told her about these things, she only said that she had known, and did not explain to him how.

When she finally returned to work at Cronos Japan's high rise building she was told that they were trying to create a zoanoid that could destroy Guyver1 and bring its control metal back to Cronos. She heard from Agito later that the man who was going to be the new zoanoid was his father. Isis did not let that bother her as she helped to create Enzyme. It also did not stop her from creating in Enzyme the few bugs that would allow her own guyver armor to be immune to Enzyme's toxic blood and touch. As she had added bugs into the programming of all the zoanoids that she had helped to make.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Guyot called Isis to his office when Enzyme was sent to fight Guyver1. Guyot had taken over running Cronos Japan now that Mr. Makishima had been made into Enzyme. "Isis, you have been doing some very good work here at Cronos Japan. I am not going to punish you for the mistakes of your superiors. Would you accept a promotion if it meant leaving Cronos Japan? Cronos America needs a good worker like you."

"America? Sir, Commander. I have always wished to go to the United States. The only thing that I know about my mother was that she was half American, and have always wanted to learn more about what being American really meant. I will accept the promotion and transfer if it is offered to me." Isis bowed.

"Then it is offered. You will transfer in one week. I want you to go to the Mount Minakame installation. You will be preparing the new equipment for shipping. You designed it, you should take it with you when you go... I want that equipment as far away from the guyver as possible, and soon. Understand?" Commander Guyot said.

"Thank you. I understand." She bowed and left. Once in the hall she almost doubled over with pain. The death of Guyver2 had been very quick because of Guyver1's mega smashing him. The death of Guyver1 was not quick at all. And she was feeling every moment of it. She had allowed her empathy to stretch out to Guyver1 as he fought Enzyme in the hope that she could somehow help him in the battle. Now she was paying dearly for it and she hoped that nobody saw her. She didn't want to have to explain why she had doubled up in pain at the exact moment when Guyver1 died. Either explanation that she could give would mean big trouble for her. First, she couldn't let Cronos know that she was a guyver as well... And second, even Agito didn't know that she was a strong empath. She also kept hearing Guyver1's last mental cry for help. _Agito, why didn't you help him? What are you up to now?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had gotten the call from Agito not three minutes ago. Cronos Japan's high rise headquarters had been destroyed by both Guyver1 and Guyver3. She had told Agito that if they were all going to be numbered that she guessed that Guyver4 would be just about right for her. And she told him that she would be going to Cronos America soon. That the base that she would be working out of was somewhere in the desert, and that she would miss him. Isis also told him that he was not to tell Sho that there even was a Guyver4 unless another guyver showed up and tried to take her number. They both had a good laugh about that one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the first chapter, rewrite finally complete. For those fans who have read the Guyver4 Fanfiction before this, you will likely note the differences. For those newcomers that wouldn't know the difference... I would just like to say that I added more _background_ for Isis into this rewrite... And I would also like to say that I am sorry that it has taken me over 10 years to get around to doing it. The original version of The Birth of Guyver4 was written and posted in 1995. The rewrite was posted in 2009.

Written by Guyver4, Anita E. Singley 1995  
Rewritten by Guyver4, Anita E. Royer 2009


End file.
